Talk:Mua
Appearance The article mentions that it's in Fusion in the template, though in the article it says that it's in Zero Mission. I've played and beat both games, though I forgot which one it was really in...--70.243.239.43 19:24, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :It appears in Zero Mission.--Richard 23:16, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::When was it called Mua????? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 19:43, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry. I should have posted here before making confusing changes. Please judge the reliability of the following sites: http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/index.php and http://metroidrecon.planets.gamespy.com/ C.V. Reynolds 20:41, 7 February 2008 (UTC) how do you get around it? Metroidhunter32 00:37, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I'm trying to see where Mua is used, too. I only find Acid Worm on official sources. ChozoBoy 04:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Hey why is the template unverified name on the article? Go to this link http://metroid-database.com/mzm/artwork.php The name MUA was gotten from the official japanese website. I understand the template about not knowing if its the official english name, but mua is the official ''japanese name at the very least.(Latinlingo 02:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) We ought to verify which is the (most) official english name. '''ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) So do we keep the cannot translate alien text template and take out the unverified name template? Like i said earlier, i can understand the first one since the english name of the creature is a mystery, though we do know that it has an official japanese name, making the second template unnecessary. (Latinlingo 03:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Go ahead and remove it, then. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Sequence break I got the varia suit before fighting. Didn't really feel like a sequence break because I just happened to stumble upon it. It makes the fight feel a lot more boring BTW. RedShirtGuy96 (talk) 23:18, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Move to Acid Worm? This one isn't as pressing as King Worm/Charge Beam Beast, but I do think it warrants some discussion. The articles on Imago ("Kiru Giru"), Ruins Test ("God of War"), and Ridley Robot (???) all use the English names from The Official Nintendo Player's Guide instead of their Romanized/translated Japanese names, so why not Mua? "Acid Worm" is a much more descriptive name for the creature, after all. --PeabodySam (talk) 04:42, July 24, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe. Mua is more unique though. King Worm used to be called "Deorem". Is there any source for that? [[User:RoyboyX|'''R'o'y''''''b'o'y'''X]](complaints/ ) 06:45, July 24, 2018 (UTC) ::"Mua" is more unique than "Acid Worm", yes. But, the latter is an official English name, and more unique than the likes of larva or Giant Plant, and certainly not misleading like Skree or Alcoon. Besides, as I previously mentioned, we use the boring and generic "Ruins Test" name instead of the cool and unique "God of War" name because the former is its official English name. ::"Deorem" is apparently a bad Romanization of ディオルム, according to Infinitysend. Infinitysend says "Deiorumu" would be more accurate, while Google Translate suggests "Diorumu". As someone who doesn't know Japanese, I can't vouch one way or the other. I suppose Romanization is something that is subjective and debatable, which is one reason why a concrete English name would be preferred. --PeabodySam (talk) 14:12, July 24, 2018 (UTC) :::So, should I go ahead and make the moves ("King Worm" to "Charge Beam Beast" and "Mua" to "Acid Worm"), or should I wait? --PeabodySam (talk) 16:43, July 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::Go ahead with it I guess. [[User:RoyboyX|'''R'o'y''''''b'o'y'X''']](complaints/ ) 21:54, July 28, 2018 (UTC)